


let's talk

by karnsteins



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, Friendship, Johnny-centric, M/M, Two Years Post-Novel, the novel did not happen, this could be read as johnny being into dallas AND pony at the same time if you squint a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karnsteins/pseuds/karnsteins
Summary: Johnny is anxious again, with good reason. Today is supposed to be a day for him and Ponyboy, meant to hang out with each other at the carnival that's come in.He's nervous because the last thing he wants is for Dallas to swing by and for Ponyboy to change his mind.
Relationships: Johnny Cade & Ponyboy Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis/Dallas Winston
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	let's talk

Johnny is anxious again, with good reason. Today is supposed to be a day for him and Ponyboy, meant to hang out with each other at the carnival that's come in. 

He's nervous because the last thing he wants is for Dallas to swing by and for Ponyboy to change his mind. 

It's a spark of jealousy and fear. He and Ponyboy were best friends, had been for years. There wasn't a requirement for talking with Ponyboy, no need to fill up the space when they were together. They could simply be, understanding each other through moments, finding their own fun. 

Of all people, he never thought his idol, Dallas would be an issue. Now, however, that he and Ponyboy were together, it was. It had been a surprise, sparking arguments, a full fight or two, and in the middle of it, Dallas had been hauled to jail. It has been over a year since, though, and the two showed no signs of slowing down. 

It was just that there was so much time they spent together that made nervousness curl up in Johnny--and beneath that, a fear that if they broke up, the dynamic between everyone wouldn't ever recover. Being pushed and pulled between his best friend and the greaser he considered the coolest nagged at him. It reminded him a bit of their own broken homes, the possibilities of everything spiraling out of control. 

He takes a drag from his cigarette as he goes up the steps to the Curtis house. Dallas is hardly ever up this time with reason, at least. He opens the door, stepping inside to the smell of breakfast cooking. "Hey," he called out and as usual, Ponyboy replied. 

"Don't slam the door!" His voice comes from a bit deeper in the house, which Johnny takes to be his room instead of the kitchen. Soda's the one who's there when he, obligingly, does not slam the door. 

"Heya, Johnny!" Soda grins, spatula scraping the skillet. "Want some breakfast?" 

"Sure, man," he gives a small smile, coming to sit in the kitchen. While he'd taken some time to get used to the colored food Soda made, it was better than nothing. "Got 'em scrambled?"

Soda pulls down a plate as Ponyboy walks his way in, palm scrubbing at his eyes. He's got his hair greased up, and like a magnet, Johnny's eyes are drawn to the ring that he wears. The skull glints in the kitchen space, the biggest indicator that he and Dallas were together. He gives Johnny a grin, "We're taking off as soon as we eat."

Johnny nods, and relaxes. He'd come just early enough. 

The eggs that Soda gives him are green. They taste just fine, though, and in no time, they're waving goodbye to Soda and heading further into town together for the carnival. 

In all the time there, they don't speak much. Only a little bit about the college stuff that Ponyboy had to prepare for, about how classes were going, before it meandered around to the neighborhood gossip, from Curly breaking his arm in a fight to Tim barely escaping the fuzz a few days ago. 

It's an easy, simple day for the most part. This part of town, the Soc's don't come enough to feel it was a hassle to go in and have fun at the carnival. 

Halfway through the day, they get hungry enough to go to the booth for food. Johnny's stomach is already cramping a bit from the eggs, and he's not sure how Ponyboy is okay on his two feet. They laugh and when it comes time to pay for the food, a whole $5, Ponyboy reaches into his pocket to pay, and his ears get red. 

"Uh, this is all I got," he offers a twenty dollar bill with some hesitance to the man. To anyone else, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. To greasers who barely had enough quarters between them to make two dollars square, it's a lot to have at once. 

Instantly, Johnny knows too, that he got the money from Dallas. Darry and Soda always insisted Pony not worry about money beyond what they could give him, refusing to let him hold down a job. While he hadn't seen it himself, Ponyboy had talked a time or two about Dallas giving him money. 

Johnny was sure he had more, even as he watched the money be exchanged. It wasn't all that uncommon, really, for when they hung out for Dallas to pay for whatever they did together, even before he and Ponyboy started dating. 

As he grabbed their cheeseburgers, Ponyboy's ears still a bit red as he tucked the change into a pocket, he didn't think it was that bad. Just a little bit intimidated that Ponyboy had that much money. (And not at all surprised at Dallas.)

To smooth things over, Johnny talks first for once, "You wanna do a game next, 'stead of a ride? Don't think I could take another after this."

"Yeah," Ponyboy agrees, passing his drink to Johnny, "Rather not throw this up."

Johnny gives a bit of a laugh, and Ponyboy nudges his shoulder against his. 

They spend the next hour or so playing game after game. Ponyboy's not that great of a shot as to be expected, and Johnny curses a few times when he loses. Both of them come away pretty even in terms of prizes, and as the sun begins to sink, it's their cue to head home. 

As they pass a cigarette back and forth, Johnny thinks again to the nervousness he felt, about the bit of fear about how things would turn out. They don't talk much about the relationship, and he feels a bit of courage come to him and he takes a drag, "Ask you something, Ponyboy?"

"Sure," Ponyboy tucks his hands into his pockets, shivering a little. All this time, and he'd forgotten his jacket. Again. 

"You and Dally," he feels the nervous shakes in his stomach come up again, "D'you--"

A honking horn shatters the silence. Both of them jump around, turning their heads to the street. Smirking, leaning out of what had to be Bucks' car, was the devil himself. Dallas' tow headed hair, as ungreased as usual and without a cut, hung past his ears, hand beckoning. "Jesus, I could have circled you two for a whole fucking block before you noticed!"

At once, Johnny considers that this might be the end of the night with him and Ponyboy, hanging out. The way that Ponyboy lights up, even when slightly annoyed with him, when he sees Dallas is hard as hell to miss. You'd have to be completely blind not to see it, and he'd be lying if he thought hanging out with Dallas would be anything but boring. 

The rest of him, though, wants this time. Wants to hang out with Ponyboy, as best friends. What time would he have once Ponyboy went off to college? What time would he have when things changed in just a few months? There felt as if there was only so much more time left to them as friends. 

Voicing it is difficult as he and Ponyboy stride over to the open window. Dallas and Ponyboy don't ever show affection openly, certainly not on the street. They still lean in close to each other, drawn in like usual. And so is, in a way, Johnny. Dallas is still _Dallas_ , and he still wants for some approval. 

"You guys wanna go to the Double, see a movie?" Dallas asks, glancing at Johnny, and then Ponyboy, who usually spoke up first. 

Johnny expects Ponyboy to fire off a yes, and he'd more than likely go along. 

To his surprise though, Ponyboy shakes his head. "Naw, Dal. Johnny and I were hanging out today. Went to the carnival, and we were heading over home for a spell. We can all go tomorrow though, right Johnny?" 

Warmth spreads in Johnny's chest, and he nods. "Yeah, Dal. That okay?"

"Shit man, that's fine," Dallas doesn't seem pissed at all, just nods easily. "We can have all day tomorrow." His fingers brush up against Pony's, something unspoken passing between them that isn't for Johnny at all. "Just watch out. And here," He pulls back, shrugging off his jacket, pushing it out through the window to Ponyboy. "I know you've got to be cold as hell."

Johnny laughs as Ponyboy's ears burn. "Thanks, Dal." He shrugs it on him, and Dal chuckles too. "See you tomorrow. Don't do anything--"

Dallas flips him off with a laugh, and puts the car in drive. Ponyboy rolls his eyes, and when he's down the road, Ponbyboy turns his attention back to Johnny. "You still had a question, Johnnycake?"

It takes a moment of consideration. Then he shakes his head. "Naw, man. Nothing serious. Let's just back back to your place -- I want some cake." 

Ponyboy sighs. "It'll be too sweet, _again_." 

Johnny bumps shoulders with him on the way, and feels a lot less nervous than before.

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a couple of headcanons i've read that if dallas/ponyboy happened, johnny would be really nervous and anxious that they would spend too much time together and my own thoughts about johnny dealing with ponyboy going to college. also anything for the dallas/ponyboy shipper in me. title from the song "let's talk" by timecop1983 & josh dally.
> 
> comment, kudos, come yell at me on tumblr, i'm traumapeaks there.


End file.
